


Love So Soft

by Anonymous



Series: Little!Bucky and Daddy!Sam the Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Daddy Kink, Dom Sam Wilson, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, No Spoilers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sub Bucky Barnes, Tumblr Prompt, bratty bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Tumblr Prompt: "Quit stealing all the pillows!"





	Love So Soft

Ever since he’s returned home, Bucky’s has had a certain, appreciation for the brilliance of this century’s bedding. Blankets are always thick, warm, and soft and some even come weighted or even heated!

And pillows are no different.

Pillows in this century are equally as thick, warm, and soft. Some are weighted, some are heated, some are even chilled—for those unbearably hot summer months—and others are even made of the wonder that is memory foam.

It’s nearly midnight and Bucky’s just returned to his floor from a night out with the team and he’s exhausted.

Though Bucky may not be a member of the Avengers—nor does he want to be since he’s had enough fighting for more than one lifetime—he still ends up getting warped into team bonding nights.

Bucky usually ends up sandwiched between Steve and Sam, which isn’t too bad since both men radiate warmth off their bodies that often comforts Bucky, whose body is usually always on the cold side. As the night draws on; Bucky ends up with Sam’s arm draped across his shoulders, pulling him in until his head is resting on Sam’s broad chest, while Natasha gives Bucky a warm but teasing smile from the seat in Steve’s lap she’s claimed for herself.

It’s during team bonding nights that they usually eat their weight in delivered fast food—delivered food being yet another brilliant modern invention—and watch movies together that catches everyone up on the cinematic experiences the lot of them missed out on.

Bucky stretches himself out on the bed, it’s cat-like, he’s on his stomach and his limbs extend in the front and the back behind him, he arches his back rolling himself in a half-assed upward facing dog pose, and then removes his arms from underneath himself, flopping back down onto the mattress.

Bucky sighs, packs all the pillows from both sides of the bed together and stuffs them underneath his chin, shoving his arms in the space between the pillow pile and the mattress. Bucky’s eyes flutter closed, and he breathes in the scent of Sam’s aftershave from the pillowcase he’s smothering himself with. He would fall asleep just like this if he could. But his tranquility is interrupted when Sam exists the bathroom.

“As peaceful and adorable as you look right now, quit stealing all the pillows!” Sam yells.

Bucky snickers at Sam’s annoyance.

“Whatcha gonna do about it then?” Bucky asks, raising his head and looking at Sam standing behind him.

Sam shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I can think of a few things sweetheart.” Sam grins.

Bucky huffs and turns his head, actively ignoring Sam by smothering his face in the pillows again, just to annoy him further.

“You are such a brat,” Sam says.

Bucky lifts his head again and blows a raspberry in Sam’s direction before stuffing his face back into his stack of stolen pillows again.

There’s a shuffle and then a sudden weight present on the bed. Sam moves until he’s straddling Bucky’s hips, Sam’s knees caging Bucky underneath the other man.

Bucky huffs but doesn’t bother trying to move. He kind of enjoys being pinned down by Sam.

“Bratty boys deserve spankings, wouldn’t you agree?”

Bucky just shakes his head, ignoring the excitement running up his spine.

“I think disagreeing with me also earns you a couple more spankings.” He says as his hands slowly roll up Bucky’s shirt, exposing his back to the cool air in the room. But Sam’s hands are warm, and Bucky feels so safe with Sam it’s almost blinding his other senses.

Bucky slowly slips under, feeling the comfort and warmth traveling throughout his body. He’s no longer feeling all that bratty anymore. Instead, he feels small, venerable, and tired.

“Daddy.” Bucky’s voice is soft, almost inaudible but Sam hears him loud and clear.

“Aw baby, are you feeling little tonight?” Sam asks, thumbs rubbing slow circles along the base of Bucky’s spine like he’s giving him a massage.

“Yes.” He mumbles. Speaking gets more difficult the farther he drops.

“My sweet boy went from bratty to obedient so fast.” Sam coos.

“Am I a bad boy?” Bucky asks, wet watering and lip quivering.

“Not a bad boy, baby, you just like to push limits sometimes,” Sam assures him.

Sam’s weight shifts, allowing Bucky to turn over. He’s face to face with Sam now and Sam presses a gentle kiss onto Bucky’s cheek causing butterflies to flutter in his tummy.

“Daddy, I wanna build a big fort!” Bucky exclaims suddenly, a little less tired than before.

Sam chuckles, shaking his head a little.

“A big fort huh? This late at night?”

“Yes! Not sleepy tired no more! I wanna build a big fort that we can play in! Can we build a fort Daddy? Pretty—pretty please?”

Bucky’s bounces up onto his butt, wiggling excitedly in bed, and waiting almost impatiently for his Daddy’s answer.

Sam’s lips form into a thin line as he thinks about the idea.

“Well I suppose a fort won’t hurt will it?”

Bucky’s face immediately lights up and he rolls off the bed with a thud. He’s so excited that he almost lifts Sam up with the bedding he’s gathering in his arms.

“Let's go, Daddy!” Bucky exclaims. He needs to get started on building his fort now!

“Alright kiddo, let’s build this fort,” Sam says as he follows Bucky. “Just be sure you save the both of a couple pillows to lay on later.” He adds as they take a pit stop at one of the hallway closets so he can take out some more pillows and blankets for their fort.

“I can’t promise not to steal any more pillows though,” Bucky says making Sam laugh.

“Of course, you can’t Baby.”

And Bucky beams wide and happy as he and his Daddy begin to work on their fort in the comfort of their own living room. There’s going to be a lot of cuddles happening soon and to say that Bucky is excited is an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wanna be added to a server so I gotta say I'm a powerful pineapple to get in. ps. pineapple on pizza is the supreme pizza topping!


End file.
